Dream A Little Dream With Me
by Alyondria
Summary: What happens when two people who never thought of each others as potential lovers have the same very erotic dream, what will happen, read and find out. Crack Pairing. WARNING: Mature Content Graphic in Nature, Please Review
1. Chapter 1

_**Dream A Little Dream With Me**_

_**Chapter 1 Wow**_

Sakura didn't know where she was. The room was beautiful, her perfect dream bedroom, with white walls, lovely soft green carpet, all the furniture that heavy shining, rich dark red mahogany, that was delicately carved, each piece a work of art. On one wall a huge Cherry Blosson tree mural with lush fields of soft grass, the wind seemed to gently be blowing the petals across the wall, soft white clouds drifting aimlessly through clear blue skies. The soft bedding was a rich cream with a fragile pattern of detailed sakura petals scattered over the entire length. She noticed as she sat up more in the bed that it seemed she was in her own dreamland, for her perfection. The bed was so comfortable and the pillows just right she was so tired and as her lids grew heavy, she leaned back sinking into oblivion, completely at peace as she drifted off. 

Before she knew it she started to wake up to the glorious sensation of strong arms as they gently pulled her closer and a firm warm pair of lips nibbling her shoulder. The sensations flooded her body as a hand trail down her arm taking the strap to her nightgown with it. She couldn't see anything in the room now it was dark, it must be sometime during the night. Who was this man, even his smell was so sexy, he was murmuring sweet words she really couldn't make it out but he pushed her back and as she reached out to touch his shoulder he moaned his pleasure at her touch. He was so big and muscular, his shoulders rippled with firm strength hidden under warm skin, as she rubbed her hands down his arms then under them to find his huge strong back, he leaned back up to capture her lips in a searing kiss sucking her lower lip in and licking it with his tongue, she gasped at the heat that seemed to rush to her belly and lower. A big hand was now traveling up her thigh to pull her gown out of the way so that his hand could travel up cupping her full breast, his thumb teasing her sensitive nipple. She moaned deeply and he pulled away from her mouth to chuckle, his voice deep and rich, this wasn't a boy, this was a man.

But who could it be, Sakura's mind couldn't clearly keep her line of thought as he managed to pull her gown off and she felt his mouth latch on to her nipple sucking it strongly, another moan escaping without thought, her hips twitching upward seeking blindly for more of the sweet pleasure she seemed to be drowning in. The man started to climb over her, lower himself into the cradle of her open thighs, his broad muscular chest pressing gently into her own, he kissed her forehead, each eyelid, the tip of her nose to at last return to her lip capturing her in a deep kiss his tongue dueling with hers and he took her hand guiding it down to wrap her fingers around his raging hard-on, as she closed the fingers gently but firmly around it he wrapped his around hers motioning he wanted her to start stroking him. Again she heard his rough moan, and this time he bit out, _**"Oh, yesss... Sakura, yes!" **_He seemed to be rasping for breath, almost panting with need. His hand left hers to find the treasure hidden in the wet pink curls, slipping a finger between her lips he felt the tight heat, so slippery, and ready for him. He made a sound deep in his throat as his lips trailed across her cheek, over to her ear to gently suck on her ear lobe. _**"Are you ready, my little cherry blossom?" **_he whispered. 

Sakura really beyond coherant thought, just barely managed to moan, _**"Oh Kami, please, yes, anything just please..." **_As he leaned up balancing his weight on one arm he reached down to guide his hard manhood to tease the little bundle of nerves hidden in her curls, her hips bucked with her mounting tension, and as he slid pass her entrance she could hear him whisper, _**"hold on sweetheart, just a moment..."**_ the huge length was a very tight fit as it slid in, just the tip. Then as he brought his other arm up leverageing himself on them one hand on either side of her head he leaned down and thrusting his hips entered her in one smooth motion. Sakura had never felt so full, every nerve felt like it was on fire, stretched to maximum capacity. _**"Oh my Cherry are you alright?" **_she heard him say, with a nod against his chest, she vaguely thought his voice was somehow very familiar. But as he withdrew most of his length only to push quickly back in thought shut down and there was only feeling, her hips surged up to meet him, her nails digging into his shoulders. With that he started to build the rythm of thrusts faster, she drew her legs up to wrap them around his waist so that with each thrust he could go as deep as possible, touching the most sensitve places, drawing moans out of her between her pants for air. Her hands instinctively going to his firm ass cupping his cheeks to pull him as close as she could, with each inward thrust he began to grunt, the pleasure building in intensity. 

Sakura thought she was going to die her whole body was taunt, her heart beating so fast, waves of pleasure so intense they were painful, until she felt her world explode. She heard his deep scream as he filled her womb with his seed, waves of the intense orgasm causing him to momentarily fall onto her, his arms weak from the experience. For a few moments they lay there like that neither capable of moving, then he rolled over pulling her into the crook of his shoulder, both still trying to regain their normal breathing patterns, their hearts still rapidly beating, but the beats slowly going back to normal. _**"Oh Sakura, I do so love you!" **_she heard...right before her alarm went off.

------------------------------------------

Posted the story Complete hope you like! Please review I take criticism well, I'm married...lol


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Reality and Coincidence**_

Sakura was slowly walking to the training grounds, the day was dreary, clouds hiding the sun, it was one of those cold moist days, the ones you just want to stay in bed through. Atleast for five more freaking seconds to find out who the man in the most intense and real dream she had ever had was, 'hell, I didn't even know I knew some of that stuff, it was like I was watching someone else's dream'. Well whoever's dream it was Sakura just wished the dang alarm hadn't gone off. She looked up and noticed that no one in her team was there, only Lee. _**"Hello most beautiful Sakura, I am sorry to tell you but Kakashi, Naruto, Tenten, Neji and myself are leaving for a mission, we will be gone for at least a week, Gai-sensei could not go as he is just getting over a terrible bout of the flu, Kakashi asked me to meet you here to tell you and ask that you please train with my sensei, to help him get his strength back." **_Sakura who felt slightly left out, started nodding, and answered, _**"Ah, sure Lee...Please be careful, alright?" **_Lee nodded, and with a smile and wave said, _**"Please don't forget to check on Gai-sensei, he is still home resting today." **_And with that he was gone, walking in the direction of the Villiage gates.

'Well, guess that changes my plans' thought Sakura. Turning to walk back toward the section of town that Gai-sensei lived in she started to think of what training exercise were good for building your stamina back up. She also wanted to check and make sure he was recouperating, men never took care of themselves, but Gai was usually pretty good in that area. Sakura knew she shouldn't feel left out it had been longtime since her team had gone on missions together all the time, she had work at the hospital, to be honest it was surprising all Lee's team were on this mission together, it was a large group, and she hoped it wasn't too dangerous. Stopping by Ichiraku's Ramen shop to get Gai a big bowl, it should help and he probably wasn't feeling up to doing alot of cooking or for that matter grocery shopping.

€€ across town earlier that same morning €€

Gai knew he was still a little weak from the heaviest bout of the flu he'd ever had but, he felt so much better, just a little sore and still tired. He promised himself he'd rest today, but tomorrow he was going to at least get in ten laps around the villiage and maybe only five hours of training. He didn't want to over do it. After he drank a cool glass of water he went back into his room, he had been naked for four days now, it got pointless to get dressed only to take it off again to take showers to warm or cool his body as he see-sawed back and forth between chills and hot flashes during his illness. Gai hated being sick it happened so rarely, he wasn't use to any sign of physical weakness. He had actually felt good enough to take a shower, and change his sheets, putting the dirty ones in his very full laundry bag, one more thing on his list to do tomorrow. As he climbed into the cool clean bed, he couln't help but think how soft the sheets felt sliding on his bare skin, he seldom had any depressing thoughts but he did feel lonely from time to time, oh he had friends but he hadn't really had an intimate relationship in a long time. He'd dated, many women when he was younger but as he got older he started to enjoy the fellowship of his comrades more then the akward nights of getting to know some woman just to have that physical connection, he missed the sex, it had been a while, but he could wait a while longer before he thought it worth the dating scene again. With a sigh and a long rubbing stretch he settled down in the bed drifting off to a peaceful sleep. 

As Gai headed through the darkroom he knew he wasn't alone, his legs brushed against the side of the bed and as he put his hands out into the darkness he felt ... was that a shoulder, the skin was softer than silk, and somehow he knew she was his. Sitting down on the edge of the bed careful not to disturb her he lifted the covers and slipped in reaching to draw her into his arms, the sweet smell of cherry blossoms waifted up to make him inhale sharply and lower his lips to nibble on her shoulder. His hand came in contact with a small strap, and he began to gently slide it down giving himself more access to the fragrant skin of the woman in his arms, he murmured sweet assurances to her, more relaxing sounds then actual meaningful dialogue. Pushing her back down onto the bed he groaned as she lifted her hands to his shoulder and he felt a delicious flame of heat in her touch, he dropped to capture her lips in a heated kiss, as her hands rubbed around to his back, he reached down his own hand having found her leg he began to pull the offending nightgown that separated him from her up so that her could feel more of her firm soft body. Her breast filled his large hand and he let his thumb play with the stiff nipple so tight there was no doubt she was aroused, then she moaned pushing her breast deeper into his hand, he chucked deeply, she was so responsive. Grabbing the gown he lifted it up and threw it to the floor giving himself a clear path to latch onto the pouting nipple he teased it with his tongue before sucking it deep into his mouth, with this her hips bucked against his side.

Climbing over her he lowered himself in between her legs to feel the heat of her against his now raging erection, belly to belly chest to chest, she wasn't tiny but she was petite compared to him. He leaned down to press kisses to her forehead, then her eyes, the tip of her little nose, and then he swooped in to give her a passionate kiss, his tongue finding hers, tangling together as they tasted one another. He ached, he felt like he would die if she didn't touch him soon grasping her small hand he guided it to his lenght wrapping the slim fingers around it, encouraging her to stroke him, hoping for just a little relief from the pressure building in his groin. Her touch was so pleasurable he goaned deeply wanting to sink into her and plunge until he found release, _**"Oh yes, ...yes" **_ he was panting fighting to catch his breath, to keep himself under control his hand quickly went to her soft curls wanting to know she was ready for him he slipped his finger into the damp entrance, only to find she was dripping with juices hot, wet, and tightness waiting for him to sink into, he pressed kisses across her cheek to gently suck on her ear lobe, he then whispered _**"Are you ready, my cherry blossom?" **_when he asked the squirming bundle of excitement in his arms, he heard the most beautiful phrase.

_**"Oh Kami, please yes, anything just please...Gai"**_knowing now there was no holding back he leaned his weight on one arm to reach down to guide himself to her hot wet entrance, he couldn't resist teasing the little bundle of nerves with his tip, but her hips bucked with her impatience, and he bent to whisper, _**"Hold on sweetheart, just a moment." **_As he began to slide into her sweet heat, it was proving to be a very tight fit and he only had the tip in, he moved his arm up, to give himself leverage. Placing his palms on either side of her face he plunged into her in one smooth thrust, all he could think of was the tight grip she had on him, he was being squeezed so much and it felt so good, looking down he asked, _**"Oh Cherry are you alright?" **_he felt her cheekagainst his chest as she nodded, relieved he knew he could continue. He pulled back taking most of his length out only to thrust quickly back into her welcoming heat, then as he lost all thought he set a fast rythm of thrusting feeling pleasure he had never experienced. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper, and his pleasure increased, only to find himself fighting his approaching orgasm to ensure she too would find paradise. It was indeed a combination of pain and pleasure but then he felt her small hands reach around to cup his ass pulling him back strongly with each withdrawl. His pleasure was bordering on pain as he felt her tumbling into an intense orgasm, he then screamed as he had the shuddering waves of his own orgasm releasing loads of hot seed into her still contracting channel. Weakness enveloped him and he sank down onto her, gasping to catch his breath he heard her to panting their sweaty bodies pressed together their hearts still beating rapidly. The two lay there trying to recover from what for him atleast was the most life altering experience he had ever had. As his breathing begaan to slow he managed to roll over taking her with him, he tucked her into his arms and said, _**"Oh I do love you!" **_then he suddenly heard a loud knocking.

Gai still disoriented, heard the knocking louder, he rolled over and opened his eyes to find two things, first he had a raging hard on, and second there was someone at he door,


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Dreams and Ramen**_

Jumping out of bed quickly, Gai grabbed the towel from his shower earlier off the hook on his bedroom door. Wrapping it around his hips tucking his erection in he ran to the door. Opening the door he was surprised to see Kakashi's former student, Haruno Sakura standing in the hall holding a savory smelling bag. A little confused from her appearance and the confusion he was still having from his graphic dream he scratched the back of his head and smiled and asked, _**"Ah, little youthful flower what brings you here to my humble home?"**_ Sakura who had never really thought of Gai sexually was poled to see a very sexy man in just a towel smiling at her, that dream must of put her hormones into overdrive she thought as she shook her head to clear it. _**"Hello Gai-sensei I came to check up on you and make sure you've been caring for yourself."**_ Gai winced a little, here was a sexy young kunoichi standing at his threshold, while he was ready to go and she was calling him sensei. Of course he had never really thought of Sakura in those terms before, but she was standing here with shorts showing off those beautiful legs, that gorgeous pink hair which now hung half way down her back, she had to be what? ...19 or 20 now right? Oh man, he needed to get his head out of the gutter, to bad he hadn't had a chance to take care of his current condition before she arrived, that would have help leaps and bounds, 'Kami, what a dream' he thought.

Sakura who was waiting for a response had lost herself in inspecting the broad shoulders, huge chest, and wash board abs above the towel, 'Oh my gosh, he was huge!' she thought as she got a closer look and couldn't help but notice the big erection pushing on the towel threatening to make it fall off. 'Fall, come on fall' thought Inner Sakura. 'What the hell' thought Sakura, 'I'm a bigger perv then Kakshi-sensei!' Sakura looked up quickly and asked, _**"I am so sorry, is this a bad time?"**_Gai, shaking lose of his dream again, looked at Sakura who glanced down. _**"What? Oh I'm so sorry..."**_ Sakura could have sworn he murmured something about a dream, she had to ask, _** "Did you say dream?"**_ Guy now looked sharply at the blushing girl and said, _**"Uh yes lovely Sakura, I did have a dream, a very real dream. I am sorry if I offend you in some way". **_

Sakura now felt like she had been rude, erections were just a natural physical reaction, she should know better, she was Lady Tsunade's assistant. _**"Oh, think nothing of it, you haven't offended me, I actually had a very vivid dream myself this morning... um, I brought you some hot chicken ramen to help you feel better."**_ Gai watched the young woman as she laid a bag down and took off her jacket, she had on one of those sport bra and short outfits alot of the kunoichi wore to exercise in sometimes, did she mutter something about 'damn alarm clocks?'. Sakura seeing his towel jump slightly as she removed her jacket blushed. _**"Um... I can fix you a bowl while you change if you would like" **_ she offered. Gai couldn't take his eyes off her breasts, he knew most women bound them but he had to guess since she wore the sports bra she hadn't today and boy had she grown. hearing her speak, just as his dick decided 'it likey her' he looked up at her face to hear her offer the hot food. _**"Yes! I willl go now beautiful flower and thank you for caring for me." **_Sakura smiled waving his thanks away and turned to fix his food, Gai who felt a nose bleed coming turned quickly to get something more binding on. 

She heard a noise and turned to see him going to his room and Inner Sakura shouted, 'Damn what as ass! Why couldn't you jump him, that will build up his endurance!' Sakura pressing her hands to her hot cheeks thought, 'forget Kakashi, I'm frigging Jiriaya!' 

Gai entered his room trying to think if he had time to relieve a little pressure, then remembered all his jumpsuits were dirty, he went to his closet and found a pair of jeans Kurenai had given him a while back, they used to be Asuma's and she didn't have the heart to throw them out. 'Oh well' he thought, 'beggars can't be picky'. Grabbing the jeans he heard Sakura telling him the food was ready, he slipped them on gently trying to tuck himself into the slightly baggy jeans, they must be those low rise type, 'Kami I hope I stay in" he thought as he walked back into the kitchen.

'Hot Damn!' screamed Inner Sakura, as Gai walked in the room in a sexy, holey, pair of low rise jeans, they looked more in danger of falling then the towel. Sakura dragged her eyes back up to Gai's face when he commented of the food smeeling great. _**"Oh, uh yeah it's from Naruto's favorite restaurant, Ichiraku." **_Gai had seen her focus on his jeans or more likely what was going on in them, he blushed, 'damn erection'. Trying to think of other things he started eating hoping it would go away. Sakura trying to take her mind off it as well started to straighten up his kitchen. Gai looked up to see her bending over to search for cleanser under the sink, 'shit, with her body there's no way this is going away, 'man I didn't think I was this hard up, I can't even have a dream and not turn into a horny kid'. Sakura looked over to see Gai fixated on her butt, and could feel the moisture wetting her shorts, 'well hell' she thought. Inner Sakura laughed, 'told you not wearing panties with the shorts was wrong'. Sakura thought, 'but I didn't want pantylines'. Sakura went to scrubbing the stove top.

Gai was glad she turned back around he might wish he didn't feel this way but he was going to enjoy the view while he could. _**"Um Sakura could you please hand me a bottle of juice there in the fridge, bottom shelf". **_She gave him a nod and turned around to open the fridge, as she leaned down to get the drink Gai grabbed the edge of the table to keep from moaning, 'Kami her shorts are wet!' Sakura turned back around and came over with the juice, reaching over she placed the open bottle down in front of him. _**"Please sit down, you done enough, really"**_ Gai said knowing he couldn't take much more. Sakura sank into the chair across from him and saw him knock his napkin off when he reached fro the cold juice. _**"I'll get it" **_she said. Bending up under the table she reached for the napkin to come face to, well, crotch with Gai's problem, the head trying to peak out of his jeans now that he had sat down. She shook slightly, the desire to reach out was strong, freaking dream. she had seen naked men before, she worked at a freakin hospital for Kami's sake. But she had never let any of her relationships get to that point, and that damn dream was driving her insane. 

Sakura grabbed the napkin and sat up so fast she hit her head on the edge of the table, _**"Damn!"**_ she hissed as she rubbed the bump. Gai jumped up and spun around to her only to get dizzy and grab her chair almost falling, this put Sakura facing said problem which of course chose that moment to ... pop free.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Dreams come True**

Gai still holding on trying not to fall thought, 'Oh Shit!' until he felt a tongue lick the drop of precum at the tip of his aching 'problem'. He looked down and Sakura was wrapping her small hand around it and sliding it into her mouth. _**"Oh Kami!"**_ he groaned. Sakura still sucking gently glanced up and looked at the sexy man who slowly slid his hands into her hair. Closing her eyes she put one hand on his butt and started to firmly stroke him with the other licking and sucking, she had only read about it but he tasted so good. Gai felt his knees getting weak and putting his palms on her cheeks and carefully drew her off himself, looking into her eyes he asked, _**"Sakura, please let me make love to you" **_Sakura who thought he was rejecting her at first, heard this and looked up with slightly glossy eyes and said, _**"Please Gai, but I have never really gone all the way before..." **_He smiled and taking her hand he led her into his bedroom. Sakura smiled back and with shock saw her dream bedroom right before her eyes. _**"But I've never...it's got...and the furniture..."**_ swinging around she looked and, _**" and it even has the mural!" **_Gai looking slightly confused asked her, _**"Sakura are you alright?" **_

_**"Alright? **_the woman turned to him with a big smile before jumping onto the bed, **"It's perfect! ...And so are you!"** Reaching out she took Gai's hand and yanked him down on the bed, only to kiss him passionately. 

You know you could say it was a dream come true.


End file.
